


Layer(s) Cake

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [35]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen teases Tom a little about his favorite hoodie and jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Layer(s) Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a fan photo of the _Skull Island_ crew out to dinner in Vietnam, and Tom's wearing a hoodie under a jacket. I think it's adorable. Others less so, it would seem. Honestly, the man could wear a potato sack and make it look good.

“What are you looking at…” 

“Tumblr, dear.”

“Recipes?”

“Don’t look at me like that. I was checking out this picture of you from Vietnam.”

“Oh.”

“Jacket and a hoodie?”

“Don’t start…”

“Who’s starting?”

“Listen, there was a nip in the air that night. I grabbed the first jacket I found on the way out to supper.”

“I love that you’re so posh you still say supper when you go out to dinner.”

“It’s not posh, just English. It’s always going to be supper, whether I am in Hanoi or, erm…”

“Hampshire? Hampstead? The Highlands?”

“Something like that.”

“Excuse me while I start singing [‘Jerusalem’](http://www.poetryfoundation.org/poem/241908)”.

“I love that you sang that when you were at school.”

“Headmistress was an Anglophile. It was practically her anthem.”

“Smart woman.”

“A loyal wannabe subject to England. Though perhaps not so dedicated as you.”

“Oh?”

“Just the mere mention of ‘Jerusalem’ and you’re already standing at attention…”

“Wait until we get to the bit about the dark Satanic mills”.

“You can just call them my tits, baby.”

“Yes, Button.”

“You can also touch my tits, baby.”

“Oooh, yes, Button.”

“Cold hands, baby.”

“I’ve got something else to warm you up.”

“Really? Hoodie and jacket, perhaps?”

“Minx!”

“Oh baby, come back here!”

“Shan’t. Need to, erm, water that aloe plant we got the landlord.”

“Baby, please!”

“It’s fine. Back in a tick.”

“Okay.”

[3 minutes later]

“Button?”

“Hmm?”

“You, ah…”

“You like?”

“Sorry, I…”

“I wanted to see how it all fit together. Hope you don’t mind I borrowed yours.”

“I… don’t mind.”

“Quite cozy, really. Your hoodie is really so nice. Perfectly worn-in.”

“Yes. It is.”

“Shame my tits keep popping out, though.”

“Is it? A shame, I mean?’

“I suppose. And the jacket! Tsk! Every time I try to button it up, it just pushes my boobs out. And being yours, it is long, but my bare ass still hangs out.”

“It does, Button.”

“Oooh, where do you think your hand is going?”

“Checking the pockets.”

“That’s not a pocket, baby.”

“Need to make sure it fits properly between the legs.”

“There’s nothing that goes between the legs.”

“Oh I’ve got something that can go there.”

“Oh do you now?”

“English made and everything.”

“Well in that case, shall we have a fitting?”

“If you want to call it that, sure.”

“Ooof! Whatever shall I do with that?”

“Just [lie back and think of England](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LieBackAndThinkOfEngland), darling.”

“Yes, my liege.”

“I love you, Button.”

“I love you, Cambridge.”


End file.
